Blanco
by Rising Sloth
Summary: Yaoi/lime: el tiempo sigue avanzando sin que podamos hacer nada, en su curso las cosas se van cambiando sin más remedio, y cuando te das cuenta de esto ves que lo verdaderamente importante sigue a tu lado.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes aparecidos me pertenece, todos son propiedad del estupendillo creador de Bleach, Tite Kubo.

**Notas:** wah! mi primera historia de bleach! :D y no será e unico xDD, pero por lo pronto aqui teneis este AiGin, lo hice como mucho cariño (L) perdon por los posibles errores ortograficos -_- una hace lo que puede. Ah! que se me olvidaba, los pensamientos estan en cursiva.

**Blanco**

A pesar del sol reluciente y cálido que ahora se escondía en un bello atardecer había sido una fría mañana en la Sociedad de Almas. La noche anterior había nevado y donde quiera que se viera todo estaba cubierto de un blanco puro, ahora con tonos anaranjados por los últimos rallos de luz del día.

El capitán de la quinta división avanzaba tranquilamente con libro en mano haciendo un ligero ruido cada vez que aplastaba la nieve con sus pasos.

-¡capitán Aizen, capitán Aizen!

El aludido apartó la vista de su libro y giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a través de sus gafas quien le había llamado con gran alegría. Aunque sabía desde un primer momento que se trataba de un niño pequeño que aparentaba no tener más de diez años y que lucía un pelo tan blanco como la nieve de aquel día.

-hola Gin,-saludó con una sonrisa amable.- ten cuidado, que el suelo esta muy resbaladizo.

-no se preocupe capitán Ai.. ¡ah!- se cayó de boca.

-¡Gin!- fue corriendo a ayudarle.- ¿estas bien?- preguntó incorporando al pequeño recogiéndolo por debajo de los hombros.

-si, pero hace frío.

-claro, Gin, es nieve. Mira como te has puesto.- le apartaba la nieve del uniforme negro, de la cara y del pelo.- estas empapado... -suspiró.- incluso estas tiritando. Anda, ven a mi habitación antes de que resfríes.- le hizo seguirle tomándole suavemente de la mano.

-s-si..

Ya en la habitación del capitán, este le dio otro uniforme a su joven teniente y mientras este se cambiaba él redactaba unos informes.

-esto... capitán Aizen..

-¿si?-dijo sin despistarse de su trabajo.

-es que... me queda un poco grande.

Entonces el del pelo castaño le miró. Verdaderamente le quedaba muy grande; para empezar la parte de arriba le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de las mangas le sobraba bastante; los pantalones, que iba arrastrando más de la mitad, estaban atados con un doble nudo por el cinturón para que no se le cayera.

-ya veo... bueno, dejatela puesta hasta que se seque tu ropa. En la mesa tienes té, vendrá bien para quitarte el frío del cuerpo.

-vale.

Aizen siguió con su trabajo y el pequeño se arrodillo ante la mesa, se remangó como pudo las mangas y se fue tomando poco a poco el té.

Quedaron en silencio mientras una cálida paz propagaba la habitación y el más joven sentía como gracias al té se iba el frío de su cuerpo y un calor le pasaba por las mejillas. Sin darse cuenta empezó a adormilarse.

-ah, por cierto Gin.- volvió a hablar Aizen mirando al pequeño.- ¿querías decirme algo antes?

-¿eh? ¿yo?

-si. Quiero decir que eso fue lo que supuse, como venias impaciente hacia mi..

-¡ah, si!-exclamó emocionado- ¡es verdad! ¡si que quería decirle algo!

El mayor puso una sonrisa tierna, se levantó y se volvió a sentar a la mesa junto al chico del pelo cano.

-cuéntame.- le animó amable.

-hoy he estado entrenado con Byakuya mi kido.

-otra vez compitiendo los dos ¿eh?

-yo no compito,-se alzo de hombros inocente.- solo entreno, es él el que se lo toma como algo personal.

-no mientas,-le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo indice- tu eres de los que le gusta echar más leña al fuego.- Ambos sonrieron, aunque Gin un poco tímido.- bueno ¿y pasó algo en el entrenamiento?

-pues estebamos practicando el Shakkaho.

-el disparo de fuego rojo.

-si.- asintió con la cabeza.

-el joven Kuchiki es muy bueno en kido para la edad que tiene y ese en especial se lo he visto realizar en ciertas ocasiones con gran eficacia.

-¡y yo hoy le vencí!- alzó feliz los brazos.

-¿en... en serio?-preguntó sorprendido con los ojos bastante abierto y la boca entrecerrada.

-¡si! Deberías haber visto a Byakuya -carcajeó infantil.- estaba hecho una furia, se fue indignado y con la barbilla tan alta que casi se golpea la cabeza con la rama de un árbol, jajaja.

-que conste que pienso que no deberías reírte así de un compañero.- dijo serio.- pero por otro lado.-puso un gesto alegre.- bien hecho Gin.- le acarició la cabeza revolviendole el pelo.

-¿estas contento?- preguntó con timidez.

-si, si que lo estoy.

Gin mostró una gran sonrisa e impulsivamente se abrazó al cuello de su su superior.

-muchas gracias capitán Aizen.- se acurrucó feliz en su pecho.

-¿eh, porque me das las gracias? Has sido tu con tu propio esfuerzo el que lo ha conseguido.

-si no fuera por ti yo no me esforzaría tanto, es gracias a ti que puedo superarme a mi mismo porque yo...- bostezó.- quiero ser... fuerte. Porque si no... no podre estar con... tigo...

-¿Gin?- la respiración tranquila y profunda del pequeño le informo de que estaba en brazos de Morfeo.-vaya..- dijo en un suspiró acariciando aquel cabello blanco.- has tenido que esforzarte mucho hoy para acabar así de agotado, eh.

Lo abrazó.

_Para quedarte conmigo no necesitas ser fuerte, solo quererlo_. dijo dentro de su cabeza. Después miró las ropas que el mismo le había dado al chico y puso una cara entre seria y triste. _Odio este negro._

Los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en años y los años finalmente se convirtieron en siglos. Cuando Aizen se quiso dar cuenta Gin ya era un joven con a aparente edad de quince años; había perdido esa lindura infantil que tanto le gustaba, sin embargo ahora era un hombre muy apuesto que a pesar del tiempo seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa traviesa.

-oh, buenas noches capitán Aizen.-saludó el canoso de ojo rasgados al encontrarse repentinamente a su capitán al cruzar las esquina.

-buenas noches Gin, precisamente esta pensado en ti.

-¿ah, si? Bueno, antes que nada tenga. Los informes semanales de la división.-le ofreció un tocho de papeles.

-vaya, muchas gracias.-recogió el montón de papeles.- Yamamoto ya me estaba metiendo prisa ¿vienes a mi habitación y los repasamos?

-esta bien.-respondió sonriente a la vez que seguía al dirigente de la quinta división.-esta noche pasada a nevado en gran cantidad. A pesar de sol que ha echo hoy todo esta cubierto de nieve.

-ciertamente, aunque a mi no me molesta. Ver el seirete cubierto de blanco me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

-¿algún amor con el que hizo muñecos de nieve?

-no-contestó riéndose.- de cuando tu eras pequeño y me seguías cual polluelo a su mama y acababas tropezando constantemente.

-yo...- apartó el rostro enrojecido.- ¿yo hacía eso?

-vaya, que raro es verte avergonzado.

-¿yo? ¿avergonzado? ¡que va!- rió nervioso aun intentaba parecer despreocupado.

-ya..-suspiró.- le verdad es que has cambiado mucho desde entonces.- le sonrió nostálgico.- recuerdo cuando te dejé ese uniforme negro que ahora llevas,-dijo pasando sus dedos por la manga del quimono de Gin.- te quedaba enrome.

-¿como... sabía que era el mismo?-volviéndose a avergonzar.

-se ve bastante mas viejo que tus otros uniforme y nunca me lo devolviste.

-lo siento, quise devolvéselo pero como el suelo aún estaba mojado cuando me fui se empapó y dejándolo a secar... se me olvidó.- lo cierto era que se lo quedó intencionadamente.

-es igual, después de todo yo tampoco te pedí que me o devolvieras.-le quitó importancia.

-¿quiere que se lo devuelva? Después de todo es suyo.

-no, no digas tonterías, con los años que lleva contigo y es considerado de tu propiedad.

-ahora me siento como si se lo hubiese robado.

-tómalo como un regalo de mi parte.

-gra...gracias.

-¿sabes? Otra cosa que ha cambiado a sido tu fuerza, eres mucho mas fuerte que en aquel entonces.

-pero en aquel entonces apenas era un crío.

-que no se te olvide que fuiste niño prodigio- se colocó bien las gafas con el dedo corazón.-y a partir de ahora que no te sorprenda las palabras "ascenso a capitán".

-creo que aún falta para ello, ni tan siquiera se hacer el bankai.

-sabes que eso solo es unos de los caminos, después de todo entre nuestro capitanes esta Zaraki.

-¿insinúa que debo matar a algún capitán para hacerme con su titulo?

-no, de momento no.

-es usted maquiavélico, capitán.

-mira quien fue a hablar.-los dos rieron divertidos.

-pero creo que por ahí se acerca alguien que podría ser capitán antes que yo.- señaló con la cabeza al frente.

Por el mismo camino donde ellos andaban, y en dirección contraria, se acercaban dos personas. La primera era el actual capitán de la sexta división y cabeza de familia del clan Kuchiki, un hombre anciano con el pelo largo echado hacia atrás y un bigote debajo de su nariz; la segunda persona era el teniente que seguía a su capitán, un chico de aproximadamente la edad de Gin, con el gesto serio y noble, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, este era Byakuya, el nieto del capitán Kuchiki.

-buenas noches capitán Aizen.

-buenas noches capitán Kuchiki.

Los cuatro se reverenciaron y siguieron su camino, no sin que antes Byakuya le lanzara una mirada de molestia a Gin y este se la respondiera con una sonrisa satisfactoria ya que siempre estaba feliz de frustar a alguien, y en especial a Byakuya, aunque solo fuera con su mera presencia.

De repente todo se tambaleó.

-¿que demonios...?- dijo el capitán Kuchiki.

-¿un terremoto?-preguntó el canoso asombrado.

La causa del temblor se desveló en segundos.

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!-gritó Kempachi feliz y enérgico apareciendo como un cohete al doblar la esquina- ¡EL QUE NO PUEDA SEGUIR MI RITMO QUE SE MUERA!

-¡SI MI CAPITAN!- contestaron su subordinados siguiéndole en la carrera.

-¡vamos Ken!- le animaba su pequeña capitán arriba de su hombro.- ¡gana la carrera!

-¡cúbrase capitán Aizen!-se echó Gin encima de él apartándole del camino.

-¡quítese abuelo!-hizo lo mismo Byakuya.

-¡APARTAD DE MI CAMINO!

Y la estampida paso ente ellos levantando grandes avalanchas de tiene que salpicaron en su cuerpos.

-sorprendente.- se incorporó Aizen de tronco para arriba.- a estas horas de al noche y aún entrenando con esa energía, son dignos de admiración.

-parece que se divierten ¿verdad?- afirmo Gin, después miró a donde estaban los dos miembros del clan Kuchiki.- vaya, vaya. Nunca creí que vería al gran Byakuya, el numero uno en shumpo, técnica especial pasa escabullirse de cosas como esta, espolvoreado en nieve.

-t-tu... estas... igual.- dijo intentando calmar su ira contra el de los ojos rasgado.

-muy bien Byakuya, estas aprendiendo a calmarte.- le animó su abuelo.

-me es muy difícil abuelo, con ese me es muy difícil.

-¡oh, no!- gritó Aizen.- ¡los informes se ha echado a perder!

-no se preocupe, los volveremos ha hacer esta noche, en si no era mucho y los tengo casi memorizados.

-Gin, eres una prenda en el mejor sentido que te lo puedo decir.

Dejando el lugar del pequeño incidente, capitán y teniente de la quinta división, fueron a la habitación de Sosuke Aizen para trabajar nuevamente en los informes.

Les dieron la madrugada cuando ya estaban casi terminando.

-que sueño.- dijo Gin bostezando y estirando los brazos.- que duro es ser shinigami.

-vete a acostarte si quieres, después de todo esa es la segunda vez que haces estos informes.

-no se preocupe, estoy bien. Ademas, ya quedan pocos.-volvió a escribir.

-como quieras.- suspiró y le volvió a mirar.- Gin, cuando seas capitán... ¿seguirás siguiéndome?

El joven levantó la cabeza sorprendido, el mayor pos su parte mantenía una sonrisa triste.

-¿por... porque me pregunta eso?

-no... nada, dejalo.

-¡no lo dejo!- golpeó la mesa y gritó.-¡ya se lo dije una vez! ¡yo solo me esfuerzo por usted! ¡para seguir a su lado! ¡si no estoy con usted nada sirve o vale! ¡porque usted es el motivo de mi existencia!

Tras esos gritos intentó recuperar el aliento, el castaño le miró anonadado y él solo pudo sentir vergüenza ¿que demonios le había pasado? Acababa de estallar y confesarle abiertamente sus sentimientos, él no era así.

-lo siento- dijo reverenciando y levantándose rápidamente.- la verdad estoy casado, mejor me voy a dormir.

Fue directo al shoji para salir de esa habitación pero justo cuando lo estaba abriendo Aizen el cortó el paso con el shumpo y cerró de nuevo el shoji bruscamente. El canoso retrocedió los pasos de sorpresa.

-yo...-le costaba hablar.

-no te vayas.- dijo bajando la voz acercándose a él, Gin volvió a retroceder.- no te alejes de mi.

No volvió a dar un paso atrás y el de las gafas paró justo delante de él. Estaba asustado, aunque siempre había tenido una relación de confianza con su capitán eso era sobrepasar un limite, puede que los despreciara, o peor aún, lo abandonara.

-lo..- le tembló la voz. Bajó la cabeza.- lo siento.

Con dulzura Aizen tomo la barbilla de su subordinado y la levantó para hacer que le mirara.

-¿por qué te disculpas?-preguntó con un sonrisa.

-yo... no quiero separarme de usted.

-no lo hagas.-acercó su rostro y juntó los labios con los del pequeño, que con la sorpresa abrió tanto sus ojos que mostró el color celeste de sus iris. El mayor se apartó un poco y sonrió.-se que es un poco egoísta pero ojala esos ojos solo me los muestres a mi.- le abrazó y escondió la cara en su cuello.

-ca...capitán Aizen ¿que...?

-Gin, hacía demasiado que soñaba con que me dijeras algo así.-fortaleció el abrazo.

-usted... ¿no me odia?

El castaño se apartó de el para mirarle de nuevo.

-ni aunque me mataras con tus propias manos podría odiarte.- le besó nuevamente, pero con mas pasión, con mas amor.

El corazón del joven latía con fuerza y rapidez. No se lo podía creer, aún así en su mente no pasó ni por un momento deshacerse de esos labios. Pero sus piernas, debido al nerviosismo, fallaron.

-¡ah!- gritaron los dos al caerse.

-¿estas bien Gin?- preguntó con preocupación.

-si.- sonrió con naturalidad.- no ha sido nada.

El mayor suspiró aliviado.

-no quiero que te pase nada.- le acarició la cara apartándole un poco el pelo.

-no me pasara nada.- tomo la cara del mayor con su manos.- ¿esto... quiero decir... lo de antes... significa que me quieres?

El otro echó una pequeña risa.

-parece que voy a tener que seguir besándote para que te entre en la mollera.- el pequeño notó el beso del mayor a la vez que notaba como se le encendían las mejillas.-¿y tu?- besó su cuello.- me quieres.

-no- Aizen paró en seco.- porque querer no es ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que son mis sentimientos por usted.- se abrazó a su cuello.- ni tan siquiera si le dijera que le amo esas palabras serían lo suficientemente fuertes.

Aizen, sonriendo aliviado, le abrazó fuerte y le besó la oreja.

-Gin.- le susurró.- permiteme tenerte esta noche.

-ya me tienes para lo que sea, incluso si me usas.- le besó en la mejilla.

Tras eso, volvieron a juntar los labios y conocer sus bocas. El castaño se quito las gafas y acarició el cuerpo del canoso quitándole el quimono. La tela negra se deslizó por el cuerpo del joven como seda fina, pero el mayor la echó lejos, como si no quisiera verla más. Y una vez liberado el cuerpo de su amante de sus prendas lo admiró.

Ese pelo sin color y esa piel pálida, como si viera una escultura de mármol perfecta, sin ninguna imperfección.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó entre preocupado y con pena.

-no, solo que colocarte esa ropa negra es un delito.- fue bajando por su cuerpo desde su frente a la vez que lo acariciaba y jugaba con su pecho arrancándole suspiros.

Cuando llegó por debajo de su ombligo acariciando su trasero dio instintivamente una bocanada de aire.

-tranquilo.-le dijo el castaño.- no te será desagradable.

Le besó la pierna y después fue a posar su atención en el miembro de su subordinado y se lo metió en la boca.

-ah...-Gin dejó pasar un gemido quebrado.- ¡ah!

Su capitán alternaba la velocidad, aunque en ningún momento hizo nada brusco, pero lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡ah!- derramo todo su ser en la boca del otro.- yo.. no quería.

-me encanta tu sabor.- le besó y quiso apartarse pero...

-espera. Tienes manchada la cara.- se acercó a su cara y lamió los restos de su propio ser.- ya esta.- dijo vergonzoso y bajando un poco la mirada.

Aizen, colocando un brazo tras su cintura lo atrajo a él y le beso con ternura por encima de la ceja.

-espero ver mas veces esta faceta tuya.

-cuantas veces quieras- dijo travieso.

-ah, ya vuelves a ser el de siempre.

-yo siempre soy yo.

-si, lo sé.- le acarició la cara con dulzura dejando su mano en ese rostro que parecía de mármol.

Gin apretó la mano del capitán con la suya contra su rostro y besó la palma. Tras esto tomó la mano de su superior y llevó sus dedos a su boca, humedeciéndolos.

Aizne, por su parte se desprendió de su ropa y cuando el del pelo blanco liberó su mano se quitó la parte de arriba del quimono, quedando igual de desnudo que su acompañante.

-¿estas listo?- Gin asintió y entonces metió los húmedos dedos en su entrada. El joven se aguantó y tragó la quejas, lo último que quería era que parara.- voy a entrar.

-esta bien.

Entró con cuidado, intentando que al otro le doliera lo menos posible, pero a la luz de la vela veía como se resistía sus gestos de dolor.

-ya entró.- dijo tumbándose encima de él.-¿listo?-asintió un poco nervioso y con algo de sudor perlando su rostro, pero eso dio bandera verde al mayor que con cuidado empezó con el vaivén.

-¡ah!- se aferró a su cuello sin poder evitar que se le saltaran las lagrimas.-¡ah!

Era doloroso, quería que parara ya, pero se negaba en rotundo, no, con Aizen no. haciendo fuerzas de flaquezas aguantó, pero casi sin darse cuenta se aferró tanto a la espalda del mayor que le hizo arañazos.

Pero paulatinamente el dolor fue haciendo las maletas, hasta el punto de que ya no lo sentía, y no quería que ese momento acabara, porque lo único que quería era más de su amante.

-Sosuke... más... Sosuke.- pedía a la vez que tragaba aire.

Su plegarias fueron escuchadas y tras unos unos segundos ambos sintieron un éxtasis como si un ángel divino les hubiese atravesado con una flecha.

Los dos cayeron rendidos, unos sobre otro, sudados e intentando recuperar el oxigeno. Aizen se movió un poco para salir del joven y besarle el cuello donde acomodó la cabeza. Gin acarició su pelo.

-¿por qué colocarme ropa negra es un delito?

-¿sabes cual es el David de Miguel Ángel?

-si.

-pues dime tu si esa escultura sería tan bella con un quimono negro.

-yo no creo que sea como un David.

-no, eres mas bello y prefecto que una escultura, por eso eres mas merecedor de un color tan puro como el blanco. No como el negro que es humillante para ti.

-pues ahora estoy rojo.

El castaño echó un pequeña risa y después suspiró.

-Gin.- dijo apunto de dormirse.

-¿si?

-llamame por mi nombre una vez mas.

-So..suke.

* * *

><p>El ex-capitán de la quinta división de la Sociedad de Almas y ahora señor de Las Noches en el Hueco Mundo se despertó de repente encontrándose en su sala del trono.<p>

_Vaya...un buen sueño con bonitos recuerdos_, pensó_._ Se levantó y se acercó hasta la ventana a observar el paisaje nocturno de siempre. Estaba todo muy tranquilo y apacible, al contrario de como suele estar debido a las excéntricas personalidades de sus aliados.

Entonces bajó la cabeza, hacia el balcón del piso inferior, encontrándose con la clara figura de aquel que siempre le había seguido y apoyado desde hace eternidades.

Gin, sonriente y sin percatarse de que era observado, miraba hacia el horizonte, quieto y vestido de blanco, como una autentica escultura de mármol.

Aizen sonrió de forma protectora y tierna.

_Eres perfecto._

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la celda de Inoue, la chica jugaba a las cartas con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra para hacer tiempo hasta que sus amigos vinieran a rescatarla.<p>

-oye ¿porque el uniforme de los arrancar es blanco?-preguntó ella.

-supongo que por nuestras mascaras de hollow.- contestó Ulquiorra indiferente.

-que dices, es porque somos enemigos de los shinigamis y ellos van de negro.

-ah... supongo que tiene lógica.-siguió jugando a las cartas.

**FiN**


End file.
